


There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Taste of What You Paid For

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, Hannibal and Alana are doms, M/M, guess what Will and Abigail are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to surprise Alana with a submissive pet for her birthday, but finds himself unable to let go of Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Taste of What You Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have titled this "Hannibal murmured" because that's all he fucking does and I'm sorry, but I feel like he murmurs in people's ears dramatically a lot.

Hannibal grimaced at the dingy interior of the- well, what would you even call it? Brothel? Pet store? It was really a mix of both, a place that specialized in providing well-trained, submissive pets to discriminating doms. It was the first time Hannibal had ever visited such a location, but special occasions called for special circumstances. 

A man emerged from behind the curtains that separated a back storage room from the front of the house. “Yes sir, my name is Gideon. How may I help you?” 

If Hannibal had grimaced at the tacky décor and light layer of filth that covered everything, it was nothing compared to his grimace at the sight of this…man. He exuded grease from every pore; it covered his hair, slicking it back wetly, his face shone with it, even his smile was slick and slimy. 

“Yes, I came because it is a friend of mine’s birthday and I am looking for a very special present for her.” 

“Well then, let me show you to the merchandise. Is your friend interested in girls or boys?” 

“She is not particular to girls or boys, only to the quality of the individual.” 

“Yes, of course,” the man responded. “We have only the highest quality pets here.” 

Hannibal was almost surprised the man didn’t leave a trail of slime on everything he touched. “Yes, so I have heard. Shall we?” 

The man smiled and pushed a button hidden under the front desk. Soon after, a portion of the wall slid aside to reveal a long corridor. The man gestured to the opening. “Please, enter.” 

The corridor was dimly lit, but clearly visible off the main walkway were a dozen rooms. Each room was separated from the hallway by a large plexiglass shield. 

The oily man gestured to the first room on the left. Inside was a young man, really a boy, with black hair and a thin frame. He wore a plain white robe and light, tasteful makeup. Upon seeing the oily man and Hannibal approach his room, the boy stood and removed his robe. He was even thinner than Hannibal had initially guessed, his ribs striping shadows across his torso. His nipples twinkled in the light and Hannibal grimaced once again. 

“No, I do not think so,” he said curtly to Gideon. 

“Of course, sir. Well then if you will direct your attention to the room opposite us, I have a girl who I think might fit.” 

Hannibal turned and was immediately struck by the girl staring at him from behind the glass. She stood a foot from the glass and did not break eye contact with Hannibal from the moment he saw her. Her skin was the darkest ebony he had ever seen, and she glowed with an internal radiance. Her shaved head accentuated the long earrings she wore, which matched the gold collar necklace she revealed as she too dropped her white robe. Her body was strong and lithe, an athlete’s body. 

“This woman is too noble to be chained in here,” Hannibal murmured as he continued to hold the girl’s gaze. 

“That is not my place to comment, I only run the store, I do not supply the merchandise.” 

“Of course,” Hannibal muttered, breaking the girl’s gaze. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the next boy. 

This angel had curly brown hair and what looked to be a permanent five o’clock shadow. He looked at Hannibal with piercing, clear blue eyes. He had already taken off his white robe and hung it on a hook on the wall. He stood strongly, with his arms behind his back. The whole pose reminded Hannibal of a man with some sort of military or police training. Unlike the first boy, this one was more muscled, and he did not look quite so anemic and pallid. He also wore a collar, a simple leather band around his neck. 

“Can you give me any background information about this one?” Hannibal requested, pointing at the curly haired boy. 

“Ahh yes, an excellent choice, sir. His name is Will Graham. He is intelligent, but of dubious mental health. Extraordinarily well behaved and submissive, Will Graham is eager to please.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal cleared his throat. “Yes, is there any way I can interact with him personally? Without the glass and erm, you?” 

“Yes, we have a room at the end of the corridor with everything you might need. Feel free to spend as much time as you need.” 

Hannibal stepped back as the man unlocked the curly haired angel’s door and motioned for him to come out and follow them to the private room. The room was decorated in warm reds and oranges and yellows, with large pillows and a huge ornate bed with sheer orange fabric draping around it. 

“The door doesn’t lock, so you’re free to leave when you want, but if you would please press this call button and have me return to escort Will Graham back to his room. It’s policy.” 

Hannibal nodded absentmindedly as he watched the angel look around the room. The door snicked shut softly and they were alone. 

“What do you prefer to be called?” Hannibal asked gently. 

“I want to be called whatever you want to call me,” the boy answered meekly, his head bowed. His voice was much more gravely than Hannibal had expected. 

“No, I asked you what you prefer to be called,” Hannibal demanded with an air of authority.

“Just Will, sir.” 

Hannibal nodded and smoothed his hand through Will’s hair, gripping his curls at the crown and pulling his head back gently. Will moved easily, baring his throat to Hannibal’s probing fingers. Hannibal traced his fingers over the collar. 

“Do you always wear this?” 

“Yes sir, it grounds me, sir.” 

“Really?”

“I have trouble sleeping without it, sir.”

“Interesting,” Hannibal murmured, stroking the skin of Will’s neck around the collar. He could hear the hitch in Will’s breath as Hannibal’s fingers brushed over his adams apple. “Medical history?” 

“Relatively clean. Like Mr. Gideon said, there is a slight possibility of an unknown mental illness, but as of yet I have felt no effects. I have never been affected by any sexually transmitted infections, either.” 

“Good,” Hannibal murmured absentmindedly. “How are you at tolerating pain?” 

“Good. Like Mr. Gideon said, I am very obedient.” 

“Yes, I can see that,” Hannibal said as he tugged again on Will’s hair. The boy’s tongue flicked out over his lips at the pressure on his scalp. “Alright yes, well I think Alana will like you very much.” 

“A-Alana?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, a ghost of a smirk playing at his lips. “Alana. She is a dear friend, and has been interested in a pet for a while now. I thought I might surprise her for her birthday. I think she will like you very much.” 

“Of course,” Will responded, bowing his head again. 

Hannibal moved over to the wall where the intercom button was. “Mr. Gideon? I believe I have come to a decision. I will take him.” 

 

Hannibal decided to keep Will in his house for the four days before Alana’s birthday. It was the best way to keep him a secret from his inquisitive friend. The boy was quiet, and just as subservient and obedient as promised. After Hannibal showed him to the guest bedroom shortly after arriving, he didn’t see much of Will. He stayed mostly to himself, and only came out for mealtimes and to use the restroom. 

Hannibal had asked Will every day when he meekly emerged for his lunch to join him for dinner. It was the third night before Will agreed to sit down at the same table as Hannibal to eat dinner. He had obviously dressed up for the occasion. He wore a gray sweater that Hannibal had bought for him and a pair of low-slung jeans. His clothes weren’t the remarkable part, though. His clear blue eyes were outlined lightly in charcoal, making them stand out against his face. Hannibal also noticed a touch of color on Will’s heavenly lips when Will smiled shyly and ducked his head. 

Will ate just as delicately as he carried himself. He cut his food into small bites and ate very quietly. Hannibal noticed by the time the meal was over that Will had barely spoken two words and had only eaten half of his food. 

“Was the food not to your satisfaction?” 

Startled, Will looked up. “What? Oh, no. I mean, yes, I just don’t eat much. I have a small stomach,” he explained. 

“I see. Well then do you not want dessert?” Hannibal asked as he stood to clear the table. Will stood as well to take his plate to the kitchen. 

“Well that depends entirely on what dessert is,” Will countered as he followed Hannibal. 

“Dessert tonight is a simple chocolate soufflé with a raspberry sauce, fresh whipped cream, and fresh raspberries,” Hannibal told him, his back to Will as he rinsed their plates before setting them gently in the dishwasher. “Does that interest you?” The question died on his lips when he turned and saw Will on his knees reaching forward to unbutton Hannibal’s trousers. 

“What are you doing?” Hannibal asked, ashamed to note that his voice was rougher than usual. 

Will looked up at him through his eyelashes and blushed. “There’s nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for,” he murmured as he leaned forward to nuzzle Hannibal’s slacks. 

“Will,” Hannibal began, entirely intending to stop this before it went any further, but when his fingers touched Will’s hair he couldn’t help himself from gripping and pulling Will’s face closer to him. Will whimpered softly and inhaled deeply, bringing his hands up to touch the back of Hannibal’s calves. 

“Please, sir,” Will whimpered, bringing his hands around front to the clasp of Hannibal’s belt. 

“Just this once,” Hannibal responded. 

“Just this once,” Will promised, eagerly pulling Hannibal’s pants open to reveal rich purple silk boxers. 

His pants fell down easily, and he unbuttoned his shirt so it would not get in the way of Will’s work. Will ran gentle fingertips over Hannibal’s hardening cock through his boxers. He rubbed his nose and mouth over the bulge, reaching out to lick him through the silk. Hannibal growled impatiently and Will obediently removed his boxers. Will almost purred at the sight of Hannibal’s cock, it was long and uncut and half hard. Immediately Will leaned forward to lick softly at the head before wrapping his lips around and sliding down. Hannibal’s head fell back as he groaned at the delicious wet heat of Will’s mouth. Then his tongue started moving, massaging the underside of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal fingers, still caught up in Will’s hair, twisted into fists, making Will moan and vibrate around his cock, which made Hannibal in turn pull harder on Will’s hair. Hannibal yanked, pulling Will closer, and groaned when his cock slipped into Will’s throat. He rolled his hips, feeling himself push even further. Will’s throat muscles squeezed amazingly at the head of Hannibal’s cock as he coughed and instinctually tried to push him out. After a moment Hannibal released Will’s hair and he fell back, coughing. Hannibal looked down, silently appraising the man on his kitchen floor. Will looked up hungrily. 

“Again,” he growled, moving onto his knees again to take Hannibal’s cock into his throat. 

Hannibal smiled and gripped Will’s hair again, using it to keep his cock in Will’s throat. Will didn’t fall back again, when he coughed too much Hannibal allowed him to slide back to relieve the pressure on his throat, but Will refused to take his mouth away all together. Hannibal reveled in his power over this angel, as he used his hair to fuck his mouth. After a few more minutes Hannibal pulled Will off and kept him just out of reach, so that he was trying to lean forward and lick and suck again, but all he could do was watch Hannibal’s hand move languidly over his own dick. 

“I think,” Hannibal murmured, his own voice wrecked, “that we should make just this once count.” 

Will looked up, biting his lip and shifting his hips unconsciously. “Yes sir,” he whispered. 

Hannibal used the grip he still had on Will’s hair to bring him to his feet. “Strip,” he commanded. While Will threw off his clothes, Hannibal glanced around for a large enough space before deciding on the countertop he had been leaning on. Will twisted around easily and moaned when Hannibal bent him over the granite counter. 

“Stay,” Hannibal commanded gruffly. Will whimpered and nodded, his eyes shut tightly. Soon Hannibal returned, a bottle of olive oil in his hand. “Extra virgin,” he said. Will’s laugh turned into a moan when Hannibal dripped some over his hole and pressed a finger in. 

“Oh God.” Will’s breath shuddered out of his body and his fingers gripped the edge of the counter. His eyes flew open when Hannibal pressed another finger inside him gently, making sure to move slowly so as not to hurt the boy. He twisted his fingers slowly and grinned when Will cried out and tightened up. Hannibal shushed him softly and pressed a kiss to his back before returning to press at Will’s prostate. Will whimpered and squirmed, but stilled immediately when Hannibal put a hand on the middle of his back. A third finger was added, and soon even Hannibal’s hand couldn’t stop Will from thrashing and bucking his hips back. 

“Please, sir, please. I’m ready, fuck, I’m ready, please!” 

Hannibal twisted his fingers once more before removing them and appraising the boy. His knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the counter, and his arms were taught. His beautiful blue eyes were hidden, and he was biting and releasing his lower lip constantly. Hannibal nodded, even though Will couldn’t see it, and slicked his cock. As soon as he pressed it to Will’s hole, Will whimpered and rolled his hips back. Quickly, Hannibal had Will’s hair in his fist and his head pulled back. 

“I will fuck you when I am ready to, you little slut. Now don’t move,” he growled. Will nodded and whimpered before Hannibal threw him back onto the counter. He felt his arms pulled roughly behind his back and tied with what felt like the tie Hannibal had been wearing at dinner. Had Will been in his right mind, he would have protested the ruination of such an expensive looking tie, but he only moaned. Soon he felt Hannibal’s cock press against his hole again. This time he stayed still and quiet, waiting for Hannibal to move. 

“Mmm, such a good little pet. All I have to do is correct you once.” 

Will dared not move, even to nod. He was rewarded for his obedience with Hannibal’s cock sliding into him excruciatingly slowly. The entire length of Hannibal’s cock rubbed over Will’s prostate as he bottomed out. 

“Oh my,” Hannibal groaned, gripping Will’s hips tightly. “Maybe I wasn’t wrong about the extra virgin olive oil, because it seems to match you.” 

Hannibal wasn’t even sure he had ever fucked someone this tight, and he had plenty of experience. Will just felt so good and right around his cock, his muscles pulsing irregularly. Hannibal began to pull out and Will broke, whimpering. He screamed when Hannibal thrust roughly back into him. 

“You didn’t think I was going to stop, did you?” Hannibal teased, sucking a mark into Will’s shoulder. “I have you right where I want you, spread out on my kitchen counter.” He leaned up to whisper in Will’s ear, “Meat ready to be pounded.” 

Hannibal fucked him hard after that, giving him no time to adjust and pushing against his prostate almost constantly. No one had touched Will’s cock by that time, and it was trapped between Will’s abdomen and the counter, providing him just too little friction. Will could feel himself crying from the frustration. 

 

“Oh my beautiful boy, what a perfect little angel. Let me see you cry, angel,” Hannibal murmured, while continuing to fuck Will. 

Will turned his head to look back at Hannibal as best he could, but it was difficult with his arms tied behind his back and a dick in his ass. One of Hannibal’s hands flew from Will’s hip to his hair, twisting and pulling and causing Will to shout out. Hannibal buried himself in the incredibly tight heat of Will’s ass and reached down to cup both their balls in one hand. Will whimpered as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. The hand that had been in Will’s hair shifted to wrap around his throat. With his new leverage, Hannibal dragged Will until he was standing almost upright. Hannibal’s hand moved from Will’s balls to his neglected cock, and it only took two strokes before Will was positively screaming and coming all over Hannibal’s kitchen counter. He moved easily after that, not even protesting when Hannibal pressed Will’s chest back against the counter and into the mess he had just made. Will moaned nonstop as Hannibal fucked him rapidly with irregular thrusts, his overly sensitive hole twitching and clenching randomly against Hannibal’s cock. Soon Will felt Hannibal’s hips stuttering and coming to a stop against his ass, and warmth flooding his insides. 

Will whimpered softly when Hannibal pulled out. Hannibal grinned at the sight in front of him. His angel was wrecked, his curls sticking up everywhere, the charcoal that had outlined his eyes at the beginning of dinner smeared down his face. His arms were still tied behind his back with Hannibal’s tie, and Hannibal’s come dripped thickly out of his abused pink hole. 

“My God you are gorgeous. I’m not sure I can give you to Alana after all,” Hannibal murmured, kissing down Will’s back. When he reached his arms he kissed each of them before releasing them. Will stood when his arms were released and turned to face Hannibal. Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek in his hand and brought him in to kiss him tenderly. “I’ll just have to find Alana another present tomorrow before the party.” 

Will looked down and smiled. “Really?” 

 

The next day Hannibal took Will with him to the mall to purchase a suit for Alana’s party as well as a present. They decided on a navy suit for Will and a diamond necklace with matching earrings for Alana. In the jewelry store, Hannibal noticed Will glancing over at some heavier chains used for men’s necklaces and occasionally bringing his fingers up to rub over the thin leather collar resting at the base of his neck. 

“Do you see something you like, Will?” Hannibal asked, touching the younger man’s hip gently. Will looked ashamed and shook his head, but glowed when he walked out of the store wearing a new silver chain around his neck. 

Hannibal and Will arrived fashionably late to Alana’s party, but were greeted by her immediately upon arrival. She kissed Hannibal on both cheeks and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal’s silent shadow. 

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, well happy birthday,” he smiled, handing her a gorgeously wrapped box. 

Alana linked her arm with his and led him over to the gift table. “You’ll never guess what Bev got me,” she grinned. 

“Oh?” 

“Abigail, come here,” Alana called. A young girl emerged from the crowd, dressed in a navy dress, displaying her gorgeously freckled skin and dark straight hair. “From Gideon’s,” she explained. 

Hannibal smirked. “Is that so?”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest in this story (or if I get bored which lets be honest, probs will happen) I'll continue writing the adventures of Hannibal and Will and Alana and Abigail in this AU.


End file.
